Calls From a Stranger
by nerdygaycas
Summary: After visiting a bar, Cas starts receiving mysterious calls. Dean is jealous and Sam amused. Short Destiel story. SLASH (or pre-idk)


**Characters don't belong to me.**

**This is pre-slash, and I had no idea what to write when i started**

**I know jealous!Dean is cliché, but i love it anyway. **

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**

* * *

Cas left the table and went to the bar to order some more beers, leaving the two Winchester brothers in a vigorous conversation about chicks, pie, and the importance Dr. Sexy MD had on the life of a certain person.

Dean enjoyed sending him to get the beers and food, always praising himself of having some kind of power over the angel.

Castiel didn't care. In fact, he liked being able to make Dean happy, even If it meant having to go to grab the beers each time Dean finished his, which was pretty often since the older Winchester was a fast drinker.

When he approached the counter, a handsome man in his early thirties was the one to serve him, instead of the petite blond woman who, apparently was busy at the moment showing her cleavage to an old man in hopes of getting a better tip.

From the booth, Dean noticed Cas had been absent for a little more than necessary. Of course it wasn't like he was watching every move of the angel, he just wanted to be sure his friend was okay. He was pretty new to this human stuff, and Dean just wanted to make Cas' experience not too bad.

He turned his head and saw the angel leaning forwards on the counter. The barman was so very close to him, it made Dean's insides explode with noxious bile. He wasn't jealous, and most of all he didn't want to punch the barman's face with his fist repeatedly.

If Sam noticed something on his brother's expression, he didn't say.

After a couple of minutes Cas returned with three cold beers, just to be received by a grumpy Dean, and a fuzzy-headed Sam. Beers drank, they returned to the motel, and in the way there, not a single word was spoken.

* * *

Some days on the road, and miles away from that God-forgotten town they'd visited a couple of days ago, Dean was back to normality.

The insults and pranks thrown at Sam had returned, as well as the protective and caring devotion he had for Cas. If you asked him, he would've said he was just acting like a decent human being, God, what is it the problem with you people?

It was the third call Cas had received that day. Each time he would distance himself from the Winchesters in order to answer the phone, and it was making Dean groan with annoyance and vexation.

"Who needs to call a fallen angel three times a day?!"

"Dean, you've been asking that same question since he got the first call. Give it a rest" Sam's face was somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"But he doesn't know anybody, Sammy! Apart from us of course, he doesn't even talk with…" Dean left his sentence unfinished as realization dawn upon him. "Son of a bitch!" he cried out, trying to lower his rising temper by hitting the roof of the Impala with an open hand.

"What is it?" By now, Sam had concern all written over his features. Maybe Cas was doing something dangerously stupid without them knowing, and his brother had discovered it.

"It's that guy from the bar, Sam! He gave Cas his number and the stupid son of a bitch is too nice to not answer the goddamn phone!"

"Have you considered Cas may like him?" said Sam curling one side of his lips.

"Of course not! He's…he's an angel. He can't….doesn't. He's not like that, Sammy. He's just… Maybe he hasn't even noticed the guy's hitting on him"

Now, a positive wide grin was stretching Sam's lips showing white teeth. He chuckled softly before speaking to his brother "Well, perhaps you should ask Cas about it if it upsets you so much"

"Shut up, bitch"

"Jerk" Sam responded in a muffled tone.

* * *

At seven in the morning next day, Dean felt a door being opened and Cas' bed empty. He was just so enraged with the angel's behaviour he decided to go talk to him outside, not even putting some pants, just his black boxers. He regretted it immediately, outside was chilly, but he wasn't about to back off.

Cas was just standing there. Cell phone clutched tightly in his hand and a miserable look on his face. But Dean couldn't feel bad for him if Barman was behind all of this.

"So what, you broke up with your boyfriend?" his tone was harsh and cold.

"Dean…"

"Oh, don't 'Dean…' me. Why couldn't you just tell me, man?" he really was intrigued by how the angel had been acting ever since he met that damn guy in that fucking bar. Why had he suggested going out for a drink when he could have spend his night watching a movie with Cas… and Sam, let's not forget Sam.

"I don't understand, Dean" Castiel was genuinely lost now.

"What? What is it you don't understand? You're the one with a secret love here. Not me. You know what? I'm done with you. I am trying to help you to settle being human and all that crap, and how just look what I get in return" Damn, he never intended to sound like a jealous crazy girlfriend, but to the hell with everything. Cas didn't had the right to do this to him, right?

"I'm not…" again he was interrupted by the torrent of words spoken by the Winchester.

"How is this working for you and your barman, Cas? Phone sex? Do you still have your mojo and go to him every night while we are sleeping?" His words tasted more and more bitter after being said, cause it meant that probably he was right. He needed to get it all out of his system once and for all. "Wanna go live with him and leave us, is that it? If you're finished with me already, then you can…" he didn't get a chance to say what 'Cas _could_' because he was interrupted by the angel. He sounded angry.

"Dean! Would you, please, listen to me? Please?" Why did he needed to plea, it was just making matters worse for Dean. Now he felt guilty. Great.

A soft grunt announced him he was allowed to speak. "I don't have a boyfriend, or any other kind of romantic relationship you may think of. And never, never say I'm _finished _with you" he spoke the word with disgust. "You know everything I've been through because of you, but you have to know… If I had a chance, I wouldn't change a single thing, if it took me away from where I'm right now"

_Wow, that sounded so gay. _"Oh, Cas… I'm sorry. It's just… the calls, man. And you were acting suspicious" he felt himself starting to blush because of his embarrassment. Fuck.

"Oh, the barman was an angel. He's been keeping me informed of Raphael's activities, and since I've been disengaged from my grace I am unable to communicate directly with my brothers" Castiel was smiling now that everything had been cleared.

"Uhhh.. okay." Awkward silence and shuffling of bare feet from Dean "We should get back… inside. It's a little cold out here, don't you think?" He grabbed the angel's elbow tugging him closer, while returning to the room's door.

"Dean?" Dean was now really happy and grinning like an idiot. Cas… a boyfriend? Impossible.

"What is phone sex?"


End file.
